Apologize
by OEgirl
Summary: Percy tries to apologize to his family but something stops him that may have terrible consequences to all involved...OliverPercy
1. Your choosing

k so i finally got a reviewer who told me that this chapter is better so i'm gonna redo the second one and then attempt to get a third chapter out before school starts...which gives me bout two weeks!!!

Chapter 1

"May I speak to all of you for one minute?'

Percy had finally summoned up the courage to approach Oliver and his family, he had spent hours watching the family sitting there talking quietly while he had stood up one to many times only to sit back down shaking his head. He had what was probably his last chance to apologize and he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers.

In answer to his question he received a few nods, a glare or two, and a completely impassive look from his previously best friend. With his angry family in tow Percy made his way out of the Great Hall.

When he had found an empty classroom he allowed the others to pass by while he leaned in the doorway, he was sure in seconds his knees were going to give out. He stayed a good distance away from the others, he wasn't too keen on them seeing the small flecks of blood that littered the front of his shirt, he was mildly pleased by the dim lighting in the room, they wouldn't know until after he had the chance to apologize.

When they were all reluctantly facing him, he wasted barely a moment pushing off the wall, then he walked slowly a step or two closer. Taking a deep breath he began the speech he had been preparing for weeks.

"Mom, Dad, brothers, baby sister, best friend, I know I have no chance in achieving your forgiveness. Nor do I wish for it. I have wronged all of you more than anyone can forgive. I have hurt those closest to me with barely any thought" His voice broke on the words he had rehearsed just hours before.

"I just wish for all of you to know that yes, I did make a mistake, a mistake that I wish upon no one. I recognize that mistake and the fact that I will never know the true extent of your suffering my decisions have caused. I wish you to know that I acknowledge what I did and I accept the consequences no matter what they are. I guess all I have left to say is I'm sorry"

With the last words whispered he felt a cough building in his throat, in desperation he spun on his heel trying to get out of the room before they found out. Before he could even reach the door he fell to his knees, the force of the cough sending him forward. For seconds which slowly turned into a minute he couldn't breath through the attack and tears dripped from his closed eyes.

When the attack subsided through blurry eyes he could see blood splatter on his jeans and he distantly thought of the poor house elves who would have to get that stain out. With barely any energy he collapsed to his side giving him full view of Oliver, a step ahead of his family an arm halfway in front of him as if debating on whether or not he should help the traitor but when he looked to his family they all stood there perfectly still except for George, his younger brother sounded as if he were whispering, Percy leaned in closer trying to hear what he was saying, then he caught the ending, "...stop joking around, it isn't funny anymore."

If Percy had the energy he would have smile, his family obviously hadn't taken his apology to heart, this would be his lasting regret, and maybe this was his punishment, to burn in hell these events playing out in his head for an eternity. Percy promised himself from the start that he wouldn't force anyone to help him, to help the one who had betrayed _the _cause, the only one that was truly worth fighting for.

His world dimmed as he fell to the floor until all he could make out was the red hair on top of his families heads, even that began to fade away, as his eyes closed his hearing tunneling until all he could hear was a soft yell and he suddenly regretted having to leave so soon.

A/N: Yeah so I read the first chapter again...in my mind errors in writing popped up so now I guess you get to decide whether I continue revamping and then on with the story, or if you like the original version better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Revamped

"Percy? PERCY!" Oliver ran to his best friend.

Oliver could almost feel his heart stop when his friend, ex-friend, fell to the floor. He ran to the red head and dropped to his knees, his hands shook when they tried to wipe away the blood running from Percy's mouth in rivulets. God, he was bleeding internally.

They needed to get him to the hospital wing, if they didn't he would die. Even if they did Oliver was beginning to doubt Percy would make it anyhow, and he had a felling that was Percy's intention.

Oliver lifted Percy's head gently and cradled it in his lap. Seconds later Percy was holding his stomach tightly, blood poured from a wound the family hadn't known about, staining the already bloody shirt.

Oliver quickly jerked the shirt up and turned his head away with a sob at what he saw.

Bruises covered the once ivory skin and a large white bandage wrapped around his slim waist. The material was soaked with blood. Tears filled the brown-haired boys eyes and he gently ran his finger over the injured mid section and whispered softly:

"What happened?"

"Nothing, it was nothing...just...fell."

"Your lying to me Percy." His voice carried no accusation just a sadness that outweighed any despair he had felt. "Why didn't you get help?" Oliver pulled him up so his head rested on Oliver's chest. His faced was pressed into Percy's sweet smelling hair and he pulled Percy tighter to him.

"I..." Percy became limp in Oliver's arms.

"No! Shit!" He turned to the family all standing behind him and glared. "Why the bloody hell are you still standing there?!"

The Weasley's, who through the whole interaction had stood deathly still, moved into action. All of the family ran in different directions.

Ginny, Ron, and the twins all sprinted towards the hospital wing while Charlie and Bill ran towards the headmaster's office. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley walked towards Oliver who had silent tears running down his cheeks and landing in the red hair of the boy he had gripped tightly in his embrace. They whispered urgently into his ear.

"Oliver, come on let him go we have to take him to the hospital wing. Please Oliver! We have to help him. Let me take him, just let go." Finally though, as if Oliver already new, Mrs. Pomfrey came flying in through the now open door. She walked briskly towards the injured Percy. His last hope.

A/N: This is the revamped version of chapter 2 does it make sense with the first chapter...sorry only had like 10 minutes so don't know if it's cohesive!


End file.
